


scared of being alone

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [28]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	scared of being alone

Matt becomes Caroline's shadow after she wakes up from surgery. He refuses to leave her room until Sheriff Forbes orders him to go home to shower and eat, maybe catch a nap. He's spent a lot of time in the hospital this year, first with Vicki and now with Caroline. Matt won't let anyone tell him he's being irrational about always being with Caroline. He knows if he would have kept a closer eye on Vicki she wouldn't have been found dead in the woods. So even if people look at him like he's a freak, he'll stay by her side. He was never one for being coddled because everyone just left but he realized that he really liked her and he wouldn't be the reason she didn't come back.


End file.
